La résurrection de Sherlock
by Asadal
Summary: Trois ans après Reichenbach fall, John est assis dans un restaurant. Seul. Puis soudain, Sherlock apparaît devant lui, décidant que c'est le jour idéal pour sa résurrection... Inspiré du premier teaser de la saison 3. Un court OS sans prétention, mêlant romance et humour.


Disclaimer — Les personnages de Sherlock ne m'appartiennent pas. À mon grand désespoir...

Avertissement — Mini spoiler du trailer de la saison 3.

Rating — T (parce qu'il y a de la romance entre garçons)

Note de l'auteur — Comme je le dis dans le résumé, l'inspiration m'est venue après avoir visionné le premier teaser. Mais est-ce que ce truc riquiqui de 26 secondes mérite d'être nommé ainsi? Enfin... Voici donc les retrouvailles de Sherlock et John, un peu OOC.

* * *

**La résurrection de Sherlock**

* * *

_Situation — Trois ans après Reichenbach fall, John est assis dans un restaurant. Seul. Puis soudain, Sherlock apparaît devant lui, décidant que c'est le jour idéal pour sa résurrection._

**. . .**

Les portes du restaurant s'ouvrent, et Sherlock entre, embrassant la salle d'un simple coup d'oeil. Ayant repéré John, il se dirige droit vers sa table. Penché sur le menu, l'ancien médecin militaire ne remarque sa présence que lorsque sa silhouette élancée lui fait de l'ombre. Lentement, il lève la tête... et se pétrifie.

Pendant un moment, ils se dévorent du regard. Les yeux de John sont agrandis sous l'effet d'une incrédulité totale, tandis que ceux de Sherlock sont indéchiffrables, parcourant encore et sans cesse les traits de son ami. Ils sont parfaitement immobiles, comme figés dans le temps.

Soudain, John bondit hors de son siège, sous l'emprise de plusieurs émotions contradictoires, toutes aussi violentes qu'irrépressibles. Étonnées, des têtes se tournent vers lui, alors qu'il commence à vociférer, en rage.

— Comment as-tu osé! Me faire croire que tu étais mort! Comment as-tu pu!

S'ensuivent des reproches rendues incohérentes par leur virulence. John est intarissable, de peur qu'en s'arrêtant de parler, il perde le contrôle et que son poing n'aille s'écraser sur la figure de ce sociopathe qu'il croyait ne plus jamais revoir. Or, il ne le souhaite nullement. Il est trop heureux qu'il soit en vie pour vouloir le blesser.

Sherlock se contente de l'écouter, sans rien dire, sans même ciller. Il le fixe si intensément que John finit par le sentir à travers sa colère. Colère qui laisse la place à de la nervosité. Nervosité qu'il essaie de chasser en s'écriant:

— Vas-tu dire quelque chose, à la fin!

D'une démarche aussi gracieuse que celle d'un félin, le détective va se planter juste en face de son ex-colocataire, qui recule machinalement de plusieurs pas. Un écart que l'autre comble en une enjambée.

— Oui, John. Je vais te dire quelque chose.

Sa voix, d'une suavité inquiétante, dégage toujours autant de charisme qu'auparavant. Comme hypnotisé, John n'a pas la force de le repousser lorsqu'il lui entoure le visage de ses deux mains.

— Quelque chose de très important.

Le docteur croit deviner de la tendresse dans ses gestes, de la ferveur dans son expression. Oublié, la rancoeur d'avoir été trompé par un faux suicide. Il tremble intérieurement, pas du tout certain d'être prêt à entendre les mots qui d'un instant à l'autre allaient tomber des lèvres de Sherlock, bouleversant à jamais son existence.

— John.

Ses yeux croisent ceux du détective: ils sont si incroyablement bleus, qu'il se noierait volontiers dedans...

— Il faut absolument...

Il faut absolument que quoi? Qu'il lui avoue ses sentiments? Qu'il l'embrasse sur le champ? Qu'il...

— ...que tu te débarrasses de cette horreur qui pend sous ton nez.

...Hein?

Abasourdi, John cligne des paupières, tandis que Sherlock poursuit, en esquissant une moue réprobatrice.

— Tu aimes porter les chemises à carreaux, alors avec ces moustaches qui t'enlaidissent... Non, il est hors de question que mon blogueur ressemble à un bûcheron canadien.

Le détective lâche enfin son visage, puis ordonne sur un ton qui n'admet pas d'objection.

— Alors vas te raser. Tout-de-suite.

Comme John reste planté là, sans réaction, Sherlock le scrute de la tête au pied, se demandant si le cerveau de son ami a fini par bugger sous le coup des émotions.

— John?

Sentant une sourde colère monter en lui, le médecin serre les poings, C'est donc ça, la chose importante qu'il a à lui dire? Est-ce qu'il se moquerait de lui?

— Vite, presse encore son imbécile de sociopathe revenu d'entre les morts. Il faut que tu te rases. Parce que ça devient urgent.

— Urgent?! crache-t-il d'entre les dents, prêt à exploser. De quelle urgence parles-tu? Est-ce plus urgent que de t'expliquer sur la raison de ton mascarade sur le toit de St Bart? Sais-tu à quel point ta chute m'a fait souffrir... non, elle m'a tué. Je suis mort, Sherlock Holmes, le jour où je t'ai cru mort.

Sa tirade enfiévrée - et assez dramatique - est coupée nette par le détective, qui d'un ample mouvement de bras exprime son impatience.

— Par tous les dieux, pourquoi faut-il toujours que tu discutes? râle-t-il, levant les yeux au ciel. Penses-tu que je suis revenu simplement pour t'écouter pérorer?

— Pourquoi es-tu revenu, alors!

— Pour ça!

Sur ce il l'attrape fermement par la taille et l'attire contre lui. Avant que John ne puisse réaliser la situation, leurs lèvres se heurtent brutalement. Le baiser ne dure qu'un court instant, mais il est d'autant plus grisant.

— Trois ans que je rêve de faire ça, murmure Sherlock, la bouche toujours près de la sienne.

Il y a des hoquets de surprise, des sifflements admiratifs et quelques timides applaudissements dans l'assistance, que John ignore royalement. En fait, il n'est pas en état d'y prêter attention.

— Mais... halète-t-il, hébété. Quel est le rapport entre ça et le fait de raser mes moustaches?

— N'est-ce pas évident? J'ai une peau assez fragile, qui risque d'être irritée au contact de ton ornement capillaire. Un contact qui va se produire très souvent, maintenant que je suis de retour.

John demeure sans voix face à ce que Sherlock appelle une évidence, tandis que ce dernier goûte à nouveau aux lèvres de son colocataire, ignorant les toux polis du directeur du restaurant qui voudrait qu'ils fêtent leurs retrouvailles ailleurs que dans son établissement.

— Ai-je ton accord pour le rasage? interroge Sherlock en rompant le baiser, au bout d'un long moment.

— J'y vais de ce pas, acquiesce le médecin, à bout de souffle.

Tout. Tout ce que voudra Sherlock. Puisqu'ils se sont enfin retrouvés... et compris.

— Euh... John? fait le cadet des Holmes, le gardant toujours dans ses bras.

— Oui?

— Accepterais-tu également de raser le reste de ton corps? Il n'y a pas que la peau de mon visage qui est délicate, tu sais?

**/*/*/*/*/*/**

* * *

Note de l'auteur — Pourquoi John porte-t-il ces horribles choses sous le nez, dans le teaser? Ne me dites pas qu'il va les garder durant toute la saison 3!


End file.
